oproleplayingfandomcom-20200214-history
Monroe Lance
Marine Captain (Former) | residence = WolfsbaneMidnight Sea: Lance is seen leaving on this ship, and insinuates that he will be living on this ship. | alias = | epithet = |Ginse}} | relatives = (Sister) | jva = ??? | Funi eva = | age = 20 | bounty = ???,000,000 | status = Alive | birth = July 16th | doriki = Unknown | height = 6'2" | weight = }} "Silverback" Midnight Sea: Lance makes his debut. is a solo wandering the seas to better himself and bring an end to the Marines. He is a former Captain of the Marines, having left of his own volition for undisclosed reasons.Midnight Sea: Lance is seen leaving the Marine organization for an unknown reason. Appearance Lance is slightly above the average height for humans, standing at approximately 188 cm. Despite not being the tallest, he is more than the casual marine. His piercing brilliant blue eyes are unnerving, with very few having as bright of a blue as the ex-Captain does. This intimidation is only augmented by the aura he gives off; one that is frighteningly calm. Strangely enough, Lance is the only one in his family to have blue eyes, coming from a rare genetic mutation despite coming from a family composed of people with green eyes. Lance’s hair is one of his most recognizable features. Thick black hair with some curls, the longest strands of hair clumped together and only going slightly past his chin. Lance has a patch of white hair by the left side of his forehead, right by his hairline. Many have wondered whether this is natural or dyed, and it is indeed natural; coming from yet another genetic mutation in his genomes. His hair is done up in a low ponytail as well. Lance also has various scars over his back that have “healed” with silver skin, which is the residue of Lance forcefully closing his wounds with his silver coloured Busoshoku Haki. As for his outfit, Lance wears a baby blue t-shirt with green cargo shorts. He has long grey socks with black boots, silver lines running up the boots from the ankles. He has a trench coat slightly darker than his t-shirt, with white fur on its collar as well as its cuffs. Gallery LanceApp1.jpg|Lance's normal appearance. LanceApp2.jpg|Ready for the fight. LanceApp3.jpg|Lance on a lax day. Personality Relationships Powers and Abilities Martial Arts |Saru Kata|lit. "Gorilla Style"}} is the style of Martial Arts taught to and utilized by Lance Monroe. This martial art seems to be a seamless blend of and , meshed together with an additional twist to it all. For this unique mixture of contrasting styles, Lance requires monstrous strength as well as high technique. Speed isn’t truly whats used in this martial art, it asks for the practitioner to be able to take catastrophic hits and dish out even stronger hits with precision. It is due to this style of practise that has made this martial art so controversial, due to the immensely harsh training an individual must go through to truly become a master of this art, even for the martial art community as a whole. Xing Yi Quan is a style of martial arts referred to as the “Shape-Will Fist”. This martial art is defined by its usage of aggressive, yet seemingly linear movements coated with explosive power which is often applied from a short-range, while simultaneously defending and attacking. So how does this incorporate its way into Ape Fu? The ideology of merging defence and attack has become paramount in Ape Fu, to use the body as a shield and a weapon simutaneously. Ape Fu thus involves taking hits and countering while contact is being made. Even if it is a projectile attack of some sort, users are instructed to take the blow, counter, and crash backwards with the recoil if it could serve some advantage in combat. Practitioners of this martial art do not back down from mighty attacks, they instead welcome them head on and show that it means nothing to them, and strike back with more power. Lethwei as a martial art is often referred to as “Burmese Bareknuckle Boxing”. It is a form of martial arts regarded as one of full-contact and is a highly aggressive as well as brutal form of martial arts, called the “art of nine limbs”, due to the unusual usage of the head in combat. This idea of full contact is perfect for the ideology of Ape Fu. When engaged in close quarters combat, Ape Fu utilizes grapple attacks and powerful headbutts as its main form of offence. Practitioners also use their various limbs to limit any directional movement for the opponent and to goad them into attacking. When Ape Fu practitioners are to counter while contact is made, they use these principles of Lethwei to strike back. Lance has fully made this style of combat his own, and his body has been conditioned to take blows that would kill even superhumans. Lance even utilizes “secret techniques” of this martial art flawlessly, but he is only a master of this martial art in name. He yearns to become the next grandmaster of this martial art, and uses this ambition to drive him. Lance and this martial art are synonymous. Ape Fu is no longer a mere tool to him, but is a part of him. Integrated in his very will, the marital art is the easiest and most accurate expression of himself. Lance in particular has made a slight adaptation to the basis of Ape Fu. Instead of merely tanking blows, Lance goes even beyond that. When contact is made with him, he will use that point of contact as a pivot, shifting the location of his body within an instant and striking simultaneously. Lance in particular has also shown an aptitude for headbutts when he is not using a specific technique. Techniques * |Sarudora}}: This technique is a staple technique of all Ape Fu users. Five consecutive strikes are dealt to the opponent with such great force, and with each hit they can feel the vibrations throughout their body; organs and bones. As a staple technique, this technique embodies the great power behind Ape Fu, with the meticulous skill. In the hands of Lance, someone capable of becoming the next grandmaster of the art, he can deal with multiple opponents with this one technique. When the ex-Captain uses this technique amidst a crowd, the shockwaves from the technique expand outwards, knocking back and fairly damaging even those that are superhuman. The individual that unfortunately takes the strike is devastated, practical tremors behind each strike. The technique in itself involves an elbow strike for the left and the right rib area, followed by slamming both of his knees into the targets chest, and concluded with a catastrophic headbutt. * |Saruzoku}}: * |Saru no Wakusei}}: Haki Kenbunshoku Kebunshoku Haki... Busoshoku Busoshoku Haki... Lance is of at least the Sixth Dan, maybe even higher...Citation Needed. Ape Armour |Saru Kikō}} is an application of Lance’s Busoshoku Haki, with principles stemming from Busoshoku: Bugutai and Busoshoku: Bogyo. This technique was developed as need for Lance to counter against opponents that were stronger than he. Due to his lack of a Devil Fruit, he was able to push himself into pursuing mastery of his martial art as well as his Haki prowess. In accordance to this, Lance’s Haki is far stronger than a regular individual, others saying he is fast on approaching one of the higher Dans. If Ape Armour was to be ranked on the Haki Development System, it would prove to be Sixth Dan technique, bordering on that of approaching Seventh Dan level. Similar to Bugutai, Ape Armour is quite literally an exoskeleton of Lance’s own willpower. However, Lance forcefully shapes it into that of an armoured gorilla, more so pushing that image due to his strangely silver-coloured Haki. This is the reason behind his epithet of Silverback. The armour itself is quite imposing, the chest region composing of several layers of chest plating, spreading out towards the shoulders which have large bands around the shoulder joint, spikes covering it. The arms are covered in simple “metallic” plating as well, similar to the plating on the legs. The head region sports a rather uniquely shaped helm, with a visor for Lance’s brilliant blue eyes to stare out. There is a layer of translucent Haki protecting his eyes from harm. Then he applies the concept of Bogyo, internalizing his Busoshoku Haki with even more Haki. This not only drastically increases the defensive capabilities of the armour, but exponentially does the same for the offensive capabilities. As Bugutai’s defence and offence is directly proportional to that of Lance’s willpower, something that is surprising stubborn and strong-willed, this application of Bogyo makes it something to truly dread. Coupling all this with Lance’s natural strength and durability which far surpasses even the greatest of superhumans, Ape Armour is the pinnacle of Lance’s prowess as of now. Rokushiki .Midnight Sea: Lance displays the proficiency to use . Equipment History Major Battles - Win }} Quotes Trivia *The author deems that Seven Nation Army by is Lance's theme song. References Category:Former Marines Category:Pirates Category:Busoshoku Haki Users Category:Kenbunshoku Haki Users Category:Martial Artists Category:Male Characters Category:Rokushiki Users